Teen Titans Pirates of the Caribbean remix
by RavenKyraAzlynMasen
Summary: This is about the TT only they are now in the Pirates of the Caribbean:Curse of the Black Pearl where they are the actual characters. But tis is not a RobStar fic. Its a tale of the high seas and what can happen on them! RobRae fic if u dont like it 2 bad
1. The Dream

**Ok so this is my first story so I'll make this quick, I will accept flames if you so chose to send them to me. I accept them only for the reason that I use them to make s'mores, hot dogs, sometimes hamburgers, well you get the point. This is a RobRae fic. So if you don't like it deal with it and I could care less if you flame me for that reason because I know that what goes around comes around! Mwhahahahahaha!!!!! I do not own anything from Teen Titans or Pirates of the Caribbean, unfortunately…but who says that plan number 274 won't go as planned… (Insert maniacal laughter here)**

Characters:

Will Turner: Robin/Richard Grayson

Jack Sparrow (in girl form): Raven/Raven Hawthorne

Elizabeth Swann: Starfire/Kori'anna Evans

Commodore/Lieutenant James Norrington: Speedy/Roy Harper

Mr. Joshamee Gibbs: Aqualad/Garth Nix (it's the best I could come up with sense I don't know his last name)

Pintel: Cyborg/Victor Stone

Ragetti: Beast Boy/Garfield Logan

Captain Barbossa: Red X/ Radley Smyth

Marty: Mas/Alejandro Ezekiel

New character like Marty: Menos/Alexander Ezekiel

**On with the story!**

**Chapter 1: The Dream**

The navy's ship, captained by a certain Roy Harper, sailed through the mist that was nearly as thick as the sea itself while they were crossing from London to a place called Port Royal. The ship had a few passengers on board that were high class citizens too be in Port Royal, in fact one of them was governor of Port Royal and his daughter was there too.

"We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho. We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho." a small girl sang. Her name was Kori'ana Evans of Port Royal of late. She had an English accent and a very nice singing voice and also so happened to be said Governor's daughter on board.

"Yo Ho, Yo Ho. A pirate's life for me." She continued, not noticing the form approaching from behind her. "We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack. Drink up UGH!" A hand was placed on her shoulder. It was large and altogether not to clean at the moment.

"Quiet, missy! Cursed pirates sail these waters. You don't want to bring them down on us, now do ya?" His voice was not kind and yet not cruel, but it was reprimanding.

"Mr. Nix, that will do!" Lieutenant Harper replied.

"She was singing about pirates. Bad luck to be singing about pirates with us mired in this unnatural fog. Mark my words." Nix retorted, almost respectfully.

"Consider them marked. On your way." was the captain's reply. He was starting to get a bit annoyed at Nix and he didn't want to blow his top around the young lady now at his side.

"Aye, Lieutenant. It's bad luck to have a woman on board, too? Even a miniature one." Nix gave as his closing statement and walked a little ways away.

"I think it be rather exciting to meet a pirate." Kori'anna piped up.

"Think again, Miss Evans. Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves. A short drop and a sudden stop." Harper said to the little girl. Kori'anna not knowing what he meant look at Nix for an explanation. Nix noticing her eyes on him and quickly mimed a hanging with a small piece of rope. Kori'anna looked a bit disgusted at the thought of someone getting hung.

"Lieutenant Harper, I appreciate your fervor, but I'm concerned about the affect this subject will have upon my daughter." Governor Evans said, walking up to the duo on the poop deck.

"Actually, I find it all quite fascinating." Kori'anna said in order for her to be able to learn more about pirates and what would happen to them if they came across Lieutenant Harper's path.

"Yes. That's what concerns me." The governor replied to his knowledge hungry daughter. Kori'anna walked away a bit down cast, but soon completely forgot about it due to the fact that she saw a parasol in the water. It was merely floating there as they sailed past it. Bobbing along. But soon she forgot about that as well.

A young boy was floating by now on a piece of wood that looked like it was from a ship wreckage. He was unconscious at the moment and apparently didn't notice the ship passing by.

"Look! A boy! There's a boy on the water!" Kori'anna squealed. Worry for the boy's safety written all over her face.

Everyone ran to the side of the ship. "Man overboard! Man the ropes. Fetch a hook! Haul him aboard!" They got him on board in nearly record time. Harper checking for the boy's breathing. "H's still breathing."

"Mary, Mother of God!" Nix said as he spotted a burning wreckage of what used to be a ship.

"It's most likely the powder magazine. Merchant vessels run heavily armed." Harper said as some men put the boy on a stretcher that was more like the cloth part of a cot and covered him with a blanket; moving him to higher spot on a fairly large crate.

"A lot of good it did them. Everyone's thinking it. I'm just saying it. Pirates," Nix concluded out loud, knowing that everyone was indeed thinking it.

"There's no proof of that. It was probably an accident." The Governor said not entirely believing his own words.

Lieutenant Harper soon spoke up. "Rouse the Captain immediately! Heave to and take in sail. Launch the boats."

"Heave to!" a sailor soon said for no apparent reason, besides that to remind the others, even if they were only just told.

"Kori'anna, I want you to accompany the boy. He'll be in your charge. Take care of him." said the Governor. In response, Kori'anna nodded her head and walked over to the boy.

When she was by him, she looked at him and soon stared to stroke his face. She only stroked it once or twice before the boy awoke and quickly grabbed her wrist.

Even though she was stunned beyond belief, she said, "Its ok. My name's Kori'anna Evans."

"D-Dick Grayson." The boy said, nearly shacking from how cold he was.

"I'm watching over you, Dick." Kori'anna replied. Soon after, Dick lost consciousness again. Kori'anna then saw a gold chain around his neck. She decided that sense he was unconscious, he probably wouldn't mind if she looked at it. She took the chain in her hand gently, but it still came lose from his neck and into her hand.

It was a medallion. Not of the ordinary kind, but instead a medallion that was pure gold. It looked like a spider web or a flat compass with a skull stuck in the middle. It looked like it belonged to a pirate.

"You're a p-pirate." Kori'anna said; a little scared now.

"Has he said anything?" Lieutenant Harper asked as he walked up to Kori'anna.

Quickly Kori'anna hid the medallion behind her back and responded, "His name is Richard Grayson. That's all I found out."

Lieutenant Harper looked satisfied. "Take him below." He soon said to a couple of sailors right behind him before walking away to the main deck. The sailors took the boy away, towards the door that goes below the deck, and then they vanished through it.

Kori'anna stood there, now examining the medallion more closely. She concluded that it was probably just a pirate coin, and looked up to see a ship with tater black sails disappearing into the fog…

**TO BE CONTINUE! **

**Hope you liked it! Now please review cause I won't continue until you do.**

See y'all later!

RavenRobinGirl


	2. The Waking

**Hey it's me again! Just reminding you that I accept flames, mainly cause they make awesome s'mores. Also I'm sorry it took so long but all my unsaved story was erased when someone turned of my computer and well… ya you get my point…Plus on top of that I've been extremely busy with school and other things, so sorry for the lateness. Well on with the story!**

**Chapter 2: The Waking**

She woke with a start. Why had she been dreaming about that? That had happened years again on the crossing from England. So why had she suddenly had a dream about that particular day? What ever it was she forgot about it soon enough.

This was the very same Kori'anna Evans, all be it she was much older and had definitely grown up to be a fine young woman, but she was all together the same person she was 10 years ago. She had a perfect shape and a perfect face in most people's eyes, and was quite attractive. She was a perfect height and had a perfectly innocent personality. She, of course being who she was, had many fanciers but all this only added on a lot more.

She got up and walked over to her bureau and opened up a drawer in it. She emptied its contents and pulled on a ring that seemed to be just sitting there. It, in fact, pulled up the 'bottom' of the drawer so that the pirate medallion that Kori'anna Evans had kept all these years was revealed. Kori'anna picked it up and whipped off the layer of dust that had accumulated on its surface off, all the while staring at it, unable to tear her eyes away. She then put it on, looking at the cold metal, flat against her chest in the mirror.

"Kori'anna? Are you alright? Are you decent?" Her father's voice jolted her out of her thoughts. She then in a flurry tucked the medallion in her night gown and still in a great hurry grabbed her robe. She put the robe on while saying: "Yes, yes!"

"Still abed at this hour?" He said as he came in and a maid opened the curtains. "It's a beautiful day. I have a gift for you." He took out a box that another maid had been carrying. He opened it to reveal a gorgeous dress of the finest silks.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" Kori'anna nearly squealed out. You could see it in her eyes that she couldn't wait too try it on. She picked it up delicately and was admiring it more.

"Isn't it?" Governor Evans replied, also looking at the dress.

"May I inquire as to the occasion?" Kori'anna asked suspiciously. Not trusting her father in this matter.

"Does a father need an occasion to dote upon his daughter?" he replied smartly. Then he said to the maids, "Go on." The maids then took Kori'anna behind the shade and began to get her dressed. "Actually, I, um, had hoped you would wear it for the ceremony today." He kept going, nervous now.

"The ceremony?" Kori'anna was now getting a bit flustered due to the way her father was talking and at how tight the maids were doing up the corset.

"Captain Harper's promotion ceremony." He replied a little more confidently.

"I knew it!" Kori'anna said, peeking her head around the shade.

"Commodore Harper, as he's about to become." Her father rambled on, clearly oblivious as to what Kori'anna just said. "A fine gentleman, don't you think? He fancies you, you know. Kori'anna? How's it coming?"

"It's difficult to say." She said gasping for breath as the maids did up the corset even tighter.

"I'm told it's the latest fashion in Azarath." He remarked as he looked toward where his daughter was getting dressed.

"Well, women in Azarath must've learned not to breathe." Kori'anna remarked while trying to get more air in her lungs, but not succeeding. Then another servant came to the door.

"Milord, you have a visitor." Governor Evans looked at the servant, and left the room following him.

'_Are all rich or powerful people really into making our lives miserable… If not they sure do a good job of it anyway… '_ Richard thought as he 'inspected' a sconce. What he was really doing was just contemplating how the rich were so stuck up and had always treated him like garbage. He remembered when he was just a little boy with his mother still where he used to live before she had died. She had just gotten fired from working as a maid in a very wealthy person house, and for no apparent reason. But that was the past, Richard kept reminding himself. Even if nothing had changed.

He then decided to see how strong the sconce was, just wondering if the wealthy people cared about durability and not just elegance and beauty. But as soon as he touch it, a piece broke off and was now in his hand. He was right! But hearing footsteps he quickly hid the piece in a vase that was holding canes and umbrellas, which just happened to be there.

Then Governor Evans came down the stairs. As soon as he saw Richard he said, "Ah, Mr. Grayson, good to see you again."

Richard put on a fake smile, not wanting to be rude even though that actually was what he wanted. "Good day, sir. I have your order." He replied as he opened the case he was holding, to reveal a gorgeous sword.

Governor Evans took the sword and unsheathed it, marveling in its brilliance and intricacy. "Well." He said finally, still looking at the sword.

"The blade is folded steel. That's gold filigree laid into the handle. If I may." Richard replied. He couldn't help but show off a bit. The Governor handed him the sword and Richard balanced it on his fingers. "Perfectly balanced. The tang is nearly the full width of the blade." He couldn't help him self again and decided to show off a bit more, so he flipped the sword, gracefully catching it by the handle and gently holding the blade as well. He then handed it to the Governor.

"Impressive. Very impressive. Ah, now, Commodore Harper is going to be very pleased with this. Do pass my compliments on to your Master. Hmm?" Richard stiffened at his words. There it was again; his work getting taken credit for by his 'Master'.

"I shall." He finally forced himself to speak. "A craftsman is always pleased to hear his work is appreciated." He couldn't believe those words had just come out of his mouth! He was disgusted with the Governor for being so oblivious.

But then his train of though was lost as Kori'anna came down the stairs. She was in a dress that seemed to be extremely expensive. Although it was very elegant and she pulled it together well.

"Oh, Kori'anna, you look absolutely stunning." Governor Evans said to his daughter. Of course Kori'anna wasn't paying much attention to him, for she had noticed Richard standing there.

"Richard! It's so good to see you. I had a dream about you last night." Kori'anna said, now at the bottom of the stairs and coming towards her father and Richard.

"About me?" Richard asked now severely confused as to why she was telling him this.

"Yes, well, is that entirely proper for you to-" Governor Evans interjected.

His daughter took no notice of him and continued on. "About the day we met, do you remember?"

"How could I forget Miss Evans." He replied not really caring about what Kori'anna was talking about.

"Richard, how many times must I ask you to call me Kori'anna?" she wined. She really couldn't take a hint could she.

"At least once more, Miss Evans, as always." Richard replied curtly, now seriously annoyed at this girl. Why did she like him so much? He was just a commoner. She should be after someone of higher class. Not him.

"There, see? At least the boy has a sense of propriety. Now, we really must be going." He said, giving a disappointed Kori'anna a parasol. "There you are."

"Good day, Mr. Grayson." Kori'anna replied coldly.

"Good day." Richard replied back coyly, as Kori'anna and her father left the house and got in the carriage. He slowly followed them out and a servant closed the door behind him as the carriage rode away. _'Thank goodness that's over.'_ Richard thought as he walked down the drive way.

**OK. Sorry for the shortness of this but I promise to update soon! Don't you worry! But please people! Review! I only got about 8 and I really would like more for this chapter, even if it is short… which I am still sorry about. I will update soon!**

**TTYL**

☺**RRG☺**


	3. An Entrance fit for… a Pirate?

**I am soooo sorry! I know I said that I would update very soon and it hasn't been very soon, but I couldn't figure out how I was going to end this chapter and a few other details… Again I am soooooooooooooooooo sorry! But please enjoy this chapter! Rae will finally be in this chap! XD**

**Chapter 3: An Entrance fit for… a Pirate?**

The sun hadn't been as forgiving as she had hoped it would that day. It was early afternoon and a nice, cool, gentle ocean breeze presented itself over the quaint little town of Port Royal. (Ok some of you might not thinks its quaint, but I kinda do so tuff!) Glints of the suns rays sparkled on the water beautifully, casting prisms over the hulls of the boats at the docks.

But just around the bend was an even more beautiful sight. To some, it was the cliffs overlooking the ocean with the sun as the perfect backdrop. To others, it was the rock structures that attested to the water's powerful blows yet looked quite out of place with the gentle laps at its edges now. To her though, it was a last glimpse of freedom. Of untouched beauty and land that held secrets long lost to any mortal man.

Captain Raven Hawthorne leaned away from the mast of her ship to better judge the water's depth. Long, dark hair-the color of deepened amethyst-spilled over her shoulders, riddled with a few braids or individual sections wrapped in beads. Dark kohl-lined eyes glared at the sun then, judging the time by its position-still a few good hours before dark. Her skin was tanned from long hours at sea, giving her a very exotic beauty.

She wore a white blouse, open to expose some skin and let the white wrappings beneath show. These tucked into black pants that fit her as a second skin might, the ensemble ending in dark brown boats that went back up to her shins. At her waist a dark brown, leather binding was tied tightly. A blood red bandana was wrapped about her head, nearly covered completely by her hat. Her person had a number of more interesting trinkets on it, from the tip of her hat to the end of her boot, each with a tale all its own.

She had an energy about her. One that screamed of danger, excitement, and sensuality. Of terrific happenings and one of almighty power. And one could tell this simply by looking into those lovely violet eyes…

Coincidently, leaning away from the mast informed her of a more pressing situation right below her. Hopping down, she landed in ankle deep water, grabbing a bucket she started bailing the water out of her boat…_yet again._

It was a well now fact that there were only a few settlements in the entire Caribbean that were safe for pirates. Port Royal was definitely not one of those settlements. But what was a woman to do? Really, she would take what she was given, then take some more when someone's back was turned. Either way, she got by. But as it currently was, the water was winning. The hole was allowing more water in than she could remove with her blasted pail.

The beauty stole a glance up for some land; any land would do at this point. A little rock climbing might be better than swimming there…

In the shadows of the setting sun, under an artful rock that curved into a circle over the water, swung three masses. They were skeletons, still in their garb and not all together clean. A gruesome sight to be sur. And over the men hung a simple sign: "Pirates ye be warned", written in red.

Obviously someone didn't want pirates in their settlement. Well, it isn't like there hadn't been other warnings in other places. Few could truly back up their boastings. Still, she had enough respect to remove her hat, place the object over her heart, and give a slight nod. Best pay homage to the dead; after all, it was only proper. Plus it was her own kind that she was paying homage to anyway.

Reynold Keys had thought he'd led a good life. His work at the dock meant he dealt up close with many different people from many different lands. He'd had his fare share of pirates, merchants, royalty, irate fisherman, and much more. The ships themselves came in many varieties as well.

There were the thinner ships of the Chinese, some less sturdy ones from the Barbados, and of course the grand sailors from mother Azaris. Yes, one could even say he, Reynold Keys, had seen it all. But, they would be wrong.

In the bright light of the sun, he'd spotted a figure. Now, he wasn't quite sure what to make of it. It definitely was not a ship or boat of any kind, and it was not a fish. Judging by the way it moved, that _thing_ was gliding almost, and nothing he knew of did that. So, the best thing to do was to wait here until _it_ comes to him. Then at least there would be some other men around to give him a hand if this whatever-it-is got out of hand.

Whatever he was expecting, it hadn't been a person-and a _woman_ no less. Coming across the surface as graceful as could be, a beautiful woman stood at the top of a…stick? No, it was a mast. She stood at the very top of the mast of what looked like a small glider, though most of it was at the bottom now. And wouldn't you know it, she comes to the dock with just enough space and time to step onto the worn wood smoothly before the entire thing goes under.

All in all he was still recovering from that odd little ditty so he didn't notice at first the clothes, or the dangerous eyes, or the near drunken swagger of the "sailor" until she was nearly upon him. It should be said however that he only noticed her then because she intentionally walked right past him, and he had no gold in his hand. Now that was wrong.

"What-hey! Hold up there, you. It's a shilling to tie up your boat at the dock…" At this point the both of them looked at the sunken boat, then each other. "And I shall need to know your name." He finished stubbornly, despite the fact that this sort of situation was a new one on him and he was clawing for any purchase he could.

It all happened within a second. Those eyes, which he could see were…purple? They set themselves upon him and he fell in, unable to think past how deep they were and how thrilling it was just to gaze at this woman. He thought he should be able to place her from somewhere too, but he wasn't quite sure…and then a long, graceful arm was extending in his direction, and he opened his palm to receive even if he didn't take his eyes off her face. Because he did so, he was able to witness the twist of her lips into a smirk that could only be described as terribly naughty and innocent at the same time.

The clinks of coin_s_ broke him from his stare, and time caught back up with him as he looked down to see three times the required payment. A truly melodious yet sultry voice drifted to his ears. "What d'ye say we to three shillings…and we forget the name?"

Now, Reynold was an honest man, and he'd never taken such a thing as a bribe, but he found himself nodding dumbly and watching her stroll away with a twist in her step that could kill a man from blood loss if he looked too hard at her figure.

Two figures stood back in the parlor of the Governor's house. One was the beauty known as Kori'anna, and the other was the newly promoted Commodore Harper. The sun's rays filtered through the glass windows nearest the door and bled light onto them perfectly, or at least that was Com. Harper's opinion.

The ceremony had gone off without a hitch, and the Governor had readily accepted his offer to escort them both back to their manor. Now here they stood, both of them looking in the other direction-unsure and uncomfortable.

It was Roy that broke the silence between them. "Kori'anna," he cleared his throat, "If I may be so bold as to address you as such…?"

Carefully, she nodded her head and waited for him to continue. To her dread, he did.

"I wonder, if I may, what it is that you think of me?"

Kori'anna's brow furrowed. What an…unorthodox question. But manners had been pushed into her habits since she was a little girl, so she searched for an answer and took care to deliver it in just the right manner.

"I think of you as a dear friend, someone who is a good man and a good soldier. It is admirable in the way you lead your men, and I think you make a fine addition to this empire."

Confusion shown in those sage green eyes of his-apparently that hadn't been exactly what he'd expected to hear. "Ah, I see. Um, my lady?"

"Yes?" she asked timidly. This whole ordeal was nerve wracking. Oh how dearly she wished Richard were here. Perhaps he'd fight for her hand and then sweep her off her feet to live out their lives together in wedded bliss…

"May I request a private meeting with you tomorrow? At the belfry near the arena my ceremony took place? It boasts a wonderful view of the ocean and port. I wonder if it might make it more…pleasant to hear my proposal?"

And they'd have children of course. Just a few to start, but eventually they'd make a large booming family, and then the room in her father's manor would grow smaller, so they'd be forced to buy a bigger house in the more rural area of the settlement. Oh, they could have horses and puppies and kittens and-what?!

Kori'anna looked at Roy as if he'd not been there before and he had just popped up from thin air to scare the daylights out of her. Briefly he wondered if perhaps he'd grown another head, but passing his hand nervously over his neck had quelled that fear. Unfortunately dozens more took its place. Why didn't she say something? Surely the idea of him wanting this couldn't have been a surprise; they'd talked many times before and each time he'd made known his selective feelings towards her. Her father had even given him his blessing, so really, how could she not have known?

Contrary to popular belief, she really wasn't stupid. Okay, maybe a bit (lot) denser than some but not stupid. Kori'anna just didn't think that this subject would come up so soon. She thought she had more time. But apparently time was no longer afforded to her.

Risking a glance at the door, she thought again of Richard. If he came through that door right now and asked her to go to the ends of the earth for him, she'd do it without a second thought. But he wasn't coming. Roy knew that, her father knew it, and she knew it. Richard didn't love her in that passionate, insane way that lived in the many novels she'd read. That didn't mean though that he didn't love her. Perhaps he just needed more time before he was ready to commit. Yes, that must be it.

In the meantime, what was she to do with the Commodore? If she accepted, he'd ask of her things she wasn't ready to give to anyone, especially him. If she refused, it would not only hurt his pride, but his reputation as well. It would also hurt her father, and she could guarantee that everyone in the colony would be asking if she'd bumped her head if she turned him down. So, what to do? This was rather silly, just like that question. Of course she knew what to choose, it had been ingrained in her since childhood.

"Commodore Harper," she breathed. He held his breath. "I would be glad to meet you there. If you don't mind though, I'd rather you speak to my father about this. I must retire to my room right now. I've some things to think about."

And without waiting for a reply, she fled to her room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You see, what some people fail to understand is that there is always a way. Sometimes it isn't what everyone else would do, and sometimes it's just plain crazy, but drastic times called for drastic measures.

"'Ello love. You wouldn't happen to have a room we two could share all on our lonesome, would ye?"

Slap.

Okay, she really should have known that that wouldn't have worked. Of all the things to anticipate about staying in a pirate-hating colony until she could escape unnoticed, wondering where she'd take shelter for the night hadn't been at the top of her list. Most times there were the madams who welcomed any strangers in with open arms; they would take you in-no matter what your appearance.

If that failed you could always drink yourself full at the pub and then kindly ask for a room from the owner. That hadn't worked out to well either, and after flying bottles and curse words, she was left sulking in the street.

'Well,' Raven thought, 'for all their boasting, this really isn't the friendliest port I've been to.'

The sky had just began to darken when her search itself began, and now it was night, the inns were closed to "unsavory looking characters," no kind old people walked the streets, and if her gut was right it was about to rain. Wonderful, peachy, how could this day get any better?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ "Pardon."

Bugger.

It was customary of Richard to lock the shop up, but leave the side door open for his mentor. The man simply couldn't be trusted to carry his own key when he went to the pub to drink even more liquor. So when the lanterns were doused and everything put up, the young man tiredly made his way up the stairs to his quarters, of which were very simple.

The creaky door opened in the corner of the room. His modest bed was set against the opposite wall, an old trunk at the foot of it. What looked like an unfinished dresser sat to the right of it, holding his clothes inside and a mirror, bowl, and pitcher on top. Despite its appearance, the dresser was actually quite nice. The local wood worker had made it for him in exchange for labor services, and though it wasn't varnished and polished to a shine, Richard liked it just the same.

To the left of the bed was a small table with a lantern on it, and on the left hand well two fairly large windows gave a generous view of the port. It truly was nice this time of night, for the ships were just indistinct shadows and the lights from town and this ships themselves gave one the sense of fantasy, if only for a moment. Every night, before he could ready himself for bed, Richard would stand and gaze out those windows, pondering over the past and the future in equal amounts. He'd just positioned himself to do so when his eye caught on to something moving in the street below.

Squinting, he could only conclude that it was an oddly dressed person talking to a soldier. Deciding that he felt a little curious and adventurous, he made his way downstairs and outside. Might as well see what all the commotion was about.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, there was always a way _out_ of anything. At least that was what she kept telling herself. Just because this measly little redcoat had found her, it didn't mean that the whole place was about to sound the alarms. She just had to chat her way around this pudgy prat and she'd be fine. Easier said than done, he was already glaring at her like she was Davy Jones himself.

Well, she smirked. That wasn't entirely true. Had she been Davy Jones this man would have soiled himself or screamed like a girl. But seriously though…

"Oy, and just what would a strong-looking chap like yourself be doing out here all alone now? Hm?"

Said "chap" blinked at her owlishly before he returned his face to a more disciplined facade. "What I'm doing is my business. But what are you doing out here so late, _miss_? It's been my experience that anyone out this late was never up to no good."

The dark-haired beauty let a devilish smirk play on her lips. "Or perhaps," she purred, "You just never met a miss of the right sort. Ye see, just because one is out so late, does not mean that one is no good. I'd rather to think it's because what one is up to is too exciting fer the day lovin folk, _sir_."

Confusion settled in heavily on the man's face before his eyes narrowed indignantly. "And just what sort of 'fun' would ya plan on havin' then?"

Obviously he wasn't falling for it…so then, plan B. Get him to turn his back, whack him on the head, and drag his body somewhere. She was just about to open her mouth and fix her gaze anywhere past his shoulder to distract him when a voice squashed her plans.

"What fun you ask? Why, playing hide and seek of course."

Two sets of eyes snapped to the side, just now spotting the figure that'd been listening in on their conversation. Richard Grayson stepped out of the shadows, stepping towards the young woman. He winked while the officer wasn't looking and carefully placed his hand on Raven's back. "You see sir, this is my dear cousin that's made her way here on our family's ship. I've been worried that something had happened. At last I've found her though, so there's no harm done. Thank you officer for bringing her home."

Immediately a confused look settled on the man's face. "Wait a minute, I thought-"

"That a young lady would be out here all by herself and up to no good? Whatever gave you that idea?" Said "lady" asked him.

From his expression, he was ready to ask more but before he could Richard bade him one last salutation before the two 'relatives' made their way back into the blacksmith shop and shut the door securely behind them. The lock clicked into place as the guard shook himself out of his stupor and started on his rounds again. What a confusing world it was getting to be these days.

**TO BE CONTINUED (AGAIN XP)**

**Okay so I'm sorry again and I will (I mean it this time) update soon!**

**TTYL**

☺**RRG☺**


	4. NOTICE! PLEASE READ! AN

**Hey guess look I'm really sorry but I have been majorly busy for forever and my computer has been having so many difficulties that I haven't updated in months. I am going to update soon though if everything goes well, just to let you know, so be looking out for that in the next few months. Again I am super sorry for this. If anyone has any ideas for the next chapter I'm open for them, and I thank anyone who gives me a suggestion. I just lost all my data, so that's why I'm asking, and I don't remember what exactly it was cause I haven't looked at my 4****th**** chapter for about a month. Thank you for being so understanding! Or at least I think your being understanding about this… guess I'll find out soon enough. **

**TTYL**

**RRG **


	5. SorryThe Poll

Check out my new poll. I want to know if you guys want me to continue the story. I have been so busy this past year and a half and I have really lost faith in my writing. In my English, Literature, Book, writing in general, etc. classes my teachers have really been critiquing my writing and let me tell you, if it weren't for all the other assignments that I have had to done, I would be failing the classes. I would like to continue but I'm not confident enough in my writing right now. What I'm trying to say is I want to know if you guys want me to continue or if you want me to trash it. I'm not guaranteeing that if you vote yes I will continue immediately because honestly I know I won't. I'm not sure if I ever will continue but I want to know who out there would like it if I did. Thanks guys.

Raven


End file.
